


新鲜事

by BinRock



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinRock/pseuds/BinRock
Summary: 对于他这种常常载客的司机来说，这种事司空见惯，他并不认为有什么稀奇。





	新鲜事

那是块僻静的地方——荒凉，倒也无可厚非。那位司机一言不发地开着车，不时朝周围张望两眼。等他听到前路传来一阵激烈的争吵声，他只是微不可见地耸了下肩，慢悠悠地把车停在了声音的来处，解锁车门。  
右后方的车门率先发出声响——“先生，马上走，”窜进后座的男人说，“别让他上来。”  
副驾驶位的车门紧跟着就响了一声——“你他妈到现在都还想甩掉我？”第二个上来的男人怒吼。  
司机撇头看向副驾驶位，但座位上的人没看他，而是极力扭过上半身去瞪着后座的男人，两只手顾自拉着安全带。  
“拜托，杰森，我早过四十了，你满三十五也快两个月了，难道还要我来解释你才明白这是什么道理吗？”后座的人显然也不高兴。  
“我明白，”被叫作杰森的男人坐正回去，“我也明白我现在正在干什么，而我懒得和你解释，自以为是的傻逼。想想这么多年你有几回真听进去我说的话了？算了吧。”  
“我现在道歉能让你回去吗？”  
“晚了。”  
这样的争吵一时半会儿是停不了的，对于他这种常常载客的司机来说，这种事司空见惯，他并不认为有什么稀奇。因此，他根本不打算插足，若无其事地继续上路了。  
天色阴沉，太阳偶尔在云层中显露，像贴在上面的一块廉价的亮片。原野上灰绿色的灌丛跟着车辆阔步行走，远处的山影却纹丝不动。车里的另外两人依然喋喋不休，大有愈演愈烈的气势，好几回司机都从余光瞥见后视镜中男人挥舞的手臂。他们像对很久没吵过架的伴侣，紧锁了一肚子的怒涛这会儿总算找到时机开闸释放；他们又像两个终生势不两立的仇敌，在最后决战的前夕迫不得已要一吐为快。到底是哪一种，司机不知道，也不想知道，他听到两人嘴里又冒出了一堆别的名字，不出意外，那些名字都分别指代其他的人，但就是那些名字在他听来也有点乏味了。  
“那你准备怎么跟他们澄清你的临阵脱逃？”后座的男人质问，他几乎隔几句就要被叫杰森的男人骂傻逼，“你觉得他们会信？”  
“料他们也不会信，”叫杰森的男人闷哼一声，“我就说我出去绕了一圈。”  
“就这样？”男人的声音不可置信，“你不觉得你有点太不负责了吗？”  
“这话轮得到你用来教训我了？”  
“对不起，但现在吵这个可没意义！”  
“现在吵什么都没意义，”叫杰森的男人抬高声音，“我比你更清楚情况，傻逼。这压根花不了什么时间。是不是，先生？”  
司机转头上下打量了他一下。这回他们两人对视了。“不花时间。”司机说。  
他得意洋洋地笑了。“我就说嘛！您别管他。”  
过了一阵，司机把车在路边一家餐馆停下。灰鸽似的云顺着风往来时的路那边飞去，地平线上揭开了一片金色的晚霞。他领着两人走进餐馆，昏光中只有一个服务生站在吧台后擦拭杯子。他招呼服务生打开灯，又让两人任意找个位置坐下。叫杰森的男人朝他大喊要一份起司火腿三明治，他顿了会儿，这才点头。等餐的时候他就站在吧台前和那个服务生闲聊两句，间或回头看看坐在角落的人们。刚才那个坐在后座男人的打扮他现在才看清——这个男人穿着带蓝纹的黑色紧身衣，背上似乎是作武器用的短棍，隔着几步远的距离他也说不准那是真家伙还是派对上的玩具。桌子那一边的男人倒是仅仅裹着件普通不过的旧皮衣，可当他把拉链拉下，敞露出里面一个肥大的红色标志时，整个人的气质又变得微妙起来。无论如何，司机并不打算多问，从吧台接过三明治和蔬菜沙拉便朝他们走过去。  
穿紧身衣的男人注意到他，起身让他坐进里面的位置。他把端着的三明治放到穿皮衣的男人面前，男人却摇摇头，又把盘子推给对面的人。这时他们似乎都冷静了一些了。穿紧身衣的男人也不多作争辩，埋头吃起来，另一个男人就盯着他。  
“那房子修在山顶上，”过了会儿，穿皮衣的男人伸手比划起来，“从山腰看上去就这么大。得坐电梯才上得去，但风景没什么好看的。等你上去在前台拿到房卡，最麻烦的地方才来了——这绝对是你住过最差劲的酒店——它底楼左右各有一架电梯，你得看准自己的房间在哪一区，否则上反了电梯，那走廊会走到你想吐的。谁想得到它看起来只有这么大，走廊却长得无穷无尽似的？”  
“它干嘛修成那样？”穿紧身衣的男人含糊不清地问。  
“酒店下面有座火车站。你晚上可以伴着列车行驶的声音入眠。”  
“啊？”男人瞪大眼睛，“我可不要。”  
“又不让你一直住在那儿，傻逼。”穿皮衣的男人翻了个白眼，“所有客人隔天就得坐火车走。都这样了，忍着吧。”  
司机看着男人不置可否地耸耸肩，继续吃他的三明治。这时他忽然意识到，也许那个称谓并不是在骂这个男人，不过恰好是这个男人的名字。当然，如果穿皮衣的男人要故意使用一些巧妙的双关，旁人同样不一定分辨得出。可这也并不使他发笑。  
夕阳粉色的冷光一直从半开的门间挪过来，攀到了穿皮衣男人的脸上。那光芒中的一只绿眼睛显得咄咄逼人，好像在烧。男人发现司机在看着他时，就露出一个饶有兴味的笑，隐隐掺着炫耀的意味，仿佛他俩是什么久日未见的老朋友。  
穿紧身衣的男人吃完，他们稍作休息，就准备继续赶路。天边的晚霞仍旧耀眼，可他们的头顶却已经阴霾笼罩。“快下雨了。这种地方现在也有雨？”穿紧身衣的男人问。  
“这年头哪儿的天气都一样怪。”穿皮衣的男人一边说，一边拉开副驾驶位的车门。  
“可惜，我刚才以为这边会好些。”穿紧身衣的男人叹气。  
穿皮衣的男人回头看了他一眼。“来吧，上车。”  
车又开了一会儿，雨渐渐下起来了。那两人很安静，于是整辆车里只充满了雨水落在车顶与风窗上的淅沥声。可不久，那声音便骤然膨胀，几乎在车顶上频频爆炸开来。雨刷在奔涌的流水中拼命挣扎，却无济于事。玻璃上，那看上去依然是水；可从车顶的声音听来，那更像无数的钢锥与子弹，要把车和人活活凿穿。  
“这不是雨那么简单了吧？”后座的男人问。司机在后视镜里看到他睁圆的蓝眼睛，那双眼睛此时也正朝他投来询问的目光。  
“是冰雹。”副驾驶位上绿眼睛的男人语气轻蔑，“你难道没见过？”  
“我实在没这个心理准备。”  
“更坏的东西还在后头，我不是告诉你了吗？”  
“那个酒店？”蓝眼睛的男人说，“你是真的很不喜欢它，对吧？”  
“你还觉得我在骗你？”  
“好吧。还有什么我该提前知道的？”  
“这儿的太阳落不下去。”  
“那我倒是也在冰岛见过。”  
“这儿和其他地方就没区别，”绿眼睛的男人说，“它过一阵子会停的，别想太多。”  
蓝眼睛的男人沉默了。绿眼睛的男人又扭过身子去看了他一眼，差点被安全带勒到呛住。然后他们又不再交流，绿眼睛的男人在混乱的爆声里哼起了小调，从意大利的哼到苏联，又哼到西班牙。等外面的声音弱下去一些，他已经哼得有些累了，可依然坚持不懈。  
冰雹和雨都彻底停下以后，风窗的雨水仍未流尽，霞光和乌云的颜色依然在玻璃上被抹成一团。前方的公路就进山了，绿眼睛的男人提出停车休息一下。蓝眼睛的男人这时打了个哈欠，看样子刚才他打了个盹。恐怕没人知道他是怎么办到的。  
绿眼睛的男人拉开车门。“你去干什么？”蓝眼睛的男人眯眼问。  
“上厕所，哥们儿。我不像你。”绿眼睛的男人瞪着他。  
“我以为你有心理准备？”  
“滚蛋。”  
绿眼睛的男人没把门关牢，就小跑几步闪到一棵桦树后面去了。一阵热风从那扇车门的缝隙涌进来，带着雨天的气味。司机听见后座蓝眼睛的男人又叹了口气。  
“从这儿到那儿的路还远吗？”他问司机。  
“不长了。”司机说。  
他笑了一下。“谢谢，我其实没想到今天就能到这儿……搭我们这种人是挺烦的。”  
“谈不上。”  
“我知道他害怕是什么样，先生，虽然我不敢说我了解他。您体谅，他从来没变过。”  
司机没接话。他看到这人脸上出现担忧的神色，但不是担忧自己。忧人与忧己的模样是不同的。  
那个身影很快又从桦树后出现了，慢慢走了回来。他并没急着上车，把副驾驶位的车门关好，又打开后座的车门，挤了进去。他上车时的脸色比下车焉了一截，像是刚才有块冰雹真砸到了他鼻子上。  
他们缓缓驶入山区。树林间已铺陈着黄昏的影子，只有山头挽住了一层淡淡的光。在峡谷之上穿越而过时，偶然能瞥见层峦后一座雪峰的侧角。后座右边的男人将其指给身边人看，示意那就是目的地。他们重又絮絮交谈起来，谈那些很久以后的事物，那些他们还没获悉，或还没成为的事物。在旅途伊始的某一瞬间，人们总能从心底发现一股希望的力量蓬勃上升，那时没来由的乐观与喜悦将使他们从眼前的风景跳脱而出，极目远眺。仿佛此刻群山那头，公路不曾踏足的地方，阳光依然盛大，平原上涌动着蜜酒色的秋意，亮如白练的细流涓涓流淌。  
“我要在哥谭的郊外修一栋那样的屋子，”后座右边的男人指指窗外一闪而过的木屋，“没准再养条金毛。当我不想见人时，我就钻进去，他们谁也找不着。”  
“噢，哥谭可没什么能藏过蝙蝠侠，你我都知道。”  
“说真的——老蝙蝠都快退休了，你还要拿他来压我？”  
“其实我想蝙蝠侠退不了休。”左边的男人说，“你没看见蝙蝠洞里那台机器*？”  
右边的男人怔愣了一下，随即骂了声。“我早该想到的。他还准备克隆无数个蝙蝠侠，是不是？”  
“恐怕差不多了。”  
“可谁知道以后会出什么故障？”  
“超人，”左边的男人说，“没准吧。”  
“啊，超人。”右边的男人意味深长地叹了声，“蝙蝠侠哪怕掉进了地狱，也能有超人接着。”  
“那是你的偏见，杰森，”左边的男人说，“超人也许总会帮忙，但他也明白何时收手。他会尊重。”  
“倘若他偏要试一试呢？”  
“也情有可原——至少对我来说。”  
“那好，迪克。”杰森说，“我们来试一试。”  
“什么？”  
还没等迪克反应过来，杰森率先拔出了枪，起身将它摁在了司机的太阳穴上。  
“你疯了吗？！”迪克大喊，伸手要去拦他，却被一个后肘挡回座位上。“别着急，格雷森，我还不知道这枪里究竟剩没剩着子弹呢。”他说。  
司机不动声色，继续行驶。两旁沉默的云杉俯瞰着他们，投下浓重的阴影。  
局面就这样僵持了好一会儿。最后，杰森把枪挪开，铆足劲从窗口甩了出去，坐回原位。  
“我开个玩笑。”他用低低的声音说。“开个玩笑。”  
他将身子藏在副驾驶位后面。过了一会儿，迪克倾身过去，把他拉起来。他们陷入了漫长的对视，而在他们更加靠近彼此的前一刻，汽车冲进了隧道，一切发生的真相便被黑暗掩藏。  
司机既不去听，也不去看，他没那个兴趣，况且，在极端安静的环境下，辨别声音的虚实总显得有些困难。也许这黑暗对他们来说也恰到好处；也许他们也不愿知道那副光景到底是什么模样。不久，汽车重新闯入光明之中，黑暗从后座两个坐得规规矩矩的人身上褪去，他们一声不吭，各自看向手边的车窗。  
他们已经到了雪山的山腰。汽车正前方不远便是乘坐斜轨电梯的入口，一条灰色的长队从建筑里蜿蜒而出。陡峭的轨道径直穿过云杉林，到达山顶，那里坐落着一幢狭长的建筑，在雾里看上去遥不可及。  
“来吧。”迪克说，先推门下了车。  
司机一手握着方向盘，透过布满水痕的风窗注视着他们。杰森显然打了个哆嗦，正打算脱下皮衣，却被迪克制止了。他又询问了迪克几句话，后者连连摇头。等迪克拥抱了他一下，转身要走，他又再次把迪克叫住，拥抱了第二回。然后迪克离开了，加入等候的长队，而杰森站在原地，一直看到他进入建筑，没入人群之中。除了司机，没人看着那两个男人。车窗外的世界被一种气氛笼罩，一种恒定的气氛，一种凝固的气氛，一种和雪一样干净的气氛。这种气氛是没有名字的。说它是安宁，那就是安宁；说它是绝望，那也是绝望。*  
杰森向车辆走来，打开后座车门上了车。“好了，麻烦您送我回去。”  
司机仍看着窗外，没有回头。“您并非常人。”他说。  
“您在说什么？”杰森耸肩，“这里所有人不都是一样的吗？”  
“刚才您真的差点骗过我了。”他说，“就差一点。”  
“哪一点？”  
“您怕冷，还要把衣服给他。死者是不怕冷的。”  
“那现在您看到了，”杰森从后视镜看着他幽深的眼睛，“生和死的区别好像也没那么大。”  
他将车辆重新发动，调头返回。  
“我知道您在纳闷什么，”杰森漫不经心地说，“我为何不开枪，不试着带他回去？先生，我这小半辈子都在寻求所谓的明智之选：杀还是不杀，爱还是不爱，生存还是毁灭？而事到如今，我想我实在没意愿站到哪儿一边去了。放在过去，我自然不论如何要当回俄尔普斯，哪怕我知道，最后我一定会回头。您也知道，不是如此，您不会答应俄尔普斯的要求。您从不欺骗，却说得太少；您一概接纳，却未必体谅。”  
“我之所以跟来，就是因为我还不够勇敢。您现在要笑话我吗？”  
杰森顿了顿，并未就此停止，很快就继续高声评论。车里已经少了一人，动静却照样如初。他也是一样——稚童无谓的哭闹、青年忧愁的悔恨、老人脱力的叹息，他都听过；人们不甘、反抗、战栗、妥协的神色，他也见过。哪怕是一个诗人主动向他送来拥抱和亲吻，他也再不觉得新鲜，觉得有趣了。现在，有人架着条腿在他的后座上控诉他，嘲讽他，那又有什么意思？  
等他觉得是时候打断了，他说：“您该世故点再老啊*。”对方果然不再说话了。  
在牢不可破的静默里，他莫名其妙地想起了从前的一桩新鲜事。那时他载过一个男孩：这个孩子站在路边上，蓬首垢面，浑身血污，他却以为那是个活人，还企图索要一根金树枝*。

**Author's Note:**

> *N52蝙刊相关  
> *《李尔王》第一幕第五场弄人的台词：“你应该先懂得些世故再老呀。”  
> *《埃涅伊德》里，Aeneas带着Deiphobe住处附近折下的金树枝，作为给Proserpina的献礼，才让Charon渡他过了冥河（摘自维基）  
> *《约内奇》中主角身处墓园时有这样一句描写：“一刹那间他想到这不是安宁和恬静，只是由虚无所产生的不出声的愁闷和断了出路的绝望罢了 。”  
> *酒店的设定不同程度上借鉴了布达佩斯大饭店和自己在萨拉戈萨住过的酒店  
> *标题来自叶赛宁《再见吧，我的朋友，再见》：人世间，死不算是什么新鲜事/可活着，也并不更为新鲜。


End file.
